


Leopard

by pushkin666



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bandslash, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a were-leopard, Ryan likes to paint with dyes and Jon despairs ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopard

Jon groaned as he stepped into the bathroom. It was a mess; water everywhere and his once pristine white towels were now a mix of blue, purple and pink.

He was getting tired of this. During their last holiday Spencer was bitten by a leopard, subsequently becoming a were-leopard.

Jon could cope with his boyfriend changing shape. What he couldn't cope with was Ryan experimenting with Spencer's fur and dyes even though Spencer wasn't keen on the idea. The dye didn't stick between changes and Jon never knew what colour leopard was going to greet him on his return home.


End file.
